Subways
by IzzyLikesFanfiction
Summary: Walking through the dark town alone has become the norm... Watching the stars has become the go-to thing to do... Standing beside the unknown stranger while waiting for the always-late train is simply the usual... Feliciano has grown used to all of this, yet the same routine always brings that sense of loneliness he so despises.


**_This story resulted from a cute AU-thing I saw on Tumblr. It's not done and I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it... If you like it, let me know! Maybe I will continue it soon...?_**

"Yes ma'am!" Feliciano cheerfully nodded as he wrote down the customers order; a large coffee, two sugars with no milk, and a chocolate chip cookie. The woman smiled at him, most likely pleased to have such a kind server, then returned to scolding her son about whatever grade he had gotten on a test. Feli ignored their conversation, as was his duty, and ran off to get the coffee and cookie.

Yes, Feliciano Vargas hated his job. This coffee shop was always filled with a negativity he simply couldn't stand! Unfortunately he had no choice but to keep the job. How else would he afford to pay his rent? It wasn't like getting a new job was an option either; doing so in a city such as his was next to impossible! Not to mention that his brother, Lovino, was constantly reminding him that anywhere he went would be filled with the negativity… People are simply the same wherever you go!

So he allowed himself to suffer and serve the groups of rowdy teenage boys, the pairs of bickering females, and the judgemental parents. And those were just a few of the types he was forced to serve.

Oddly enough though, Feliciano did it with a smile. Despite feeling bad for the young child being scolded, he made the coffee with a smile. He grabbed a newly baked cookie with a smile. He handed the order to the mother with a smile. He accepted the required money and the small tip with a slightly bigger smile. He waved to them with a smile as they left the store. He did everything with a smile… A simple, beautiful, cheerful, bright, and horribly fake smile.

That smile never faded until the mother and son were gone from sight and he was able to turn the sign on the door to appear as ' _closed'_ to the outside world. He finally allowed his artificial happiness to drop as he set to work at cleaning off the tables and counters, turning off all the machinery, and storing away all the food. The closing up process took an hour, it always did, but once it was done he was able to smile with more feeling and authenticity; he could finally go home!

"Another day well done," he told himself as he slipped off his apron and uniform shirt in order to switch into a much more comfortable top. It was long sleeved in order to keep him warm in the chilly night air, and the stripes of light green and dark green looked rather good on him. "And you have the day off tomorrow," he reminded himself aloud as he grabbed the money out of the tips jar. "Maybe you can even visit grandpa tomorrow! And maybe Lovi will come!" He often found himself talking to himself when alone because he disliked the silence that came with having nobody else around. Other's called this quirk weird, but Feliciano called it comfort.

Soon enough Feliciano was out in the cold night air, tucking the coffee shops keys into his pocket and walking through the parking lot. It was already 10 o'clock and he wouldn't arrive at the subway for another hour by foot… He despised being in the underground area this late at night. It was always deserted and eerily quiet in a way that made his skin crawl. To be honest, it terrified him!

A gust of cold wind flew through the air so he stuffed his hands into his pockets, shivering and wishing he had his license already… Than he could just drive home. Feliciano giggled a bit at his own thoughts; he could just imagine what Lovino would say to these thoughts! 'Wishful thinking will get you nowhere you idiot! You need to put in some hard work, damn it!' Of course Lovi would be right, but Feliciano would never stop wishing on stars. At the very least wishing could at least give you good luck, right? They couldn't be up there in the sky for nothing. At least, that's how Feli liked to think about it.

As he walked the long distance to the Subway he found himself staring up at the dark sky, smiling at how the stars illuminated the night. It was so beautiful… He really did love looking upwards like this. Often he would wish on a shooting star only to see it was an airplane high above and while that would put a slight damper on his mood he would keep smiling and just continue searching the nights sky for a star to wish upon.

He did this every night, and every night he would fail to find the star he searched for. He remembered before grandpa died the old man had told him something that he knew he would never forget; " _Feliciano, shooting stars… They are so rare that some people only see one in their whole life. Searching for them won't guarantee you find one, but it'll certainly help!"_ He has always been so optimistic about everything. That's probably what Feliciano missed most about him…

Eventually the long walk was over and Feliciano's gaze on the star was ripped away as he walked down the stairs that led underground. As he knew they would be, the Subway was silent and filled with only air and the few people who worked in the area. That is with the exception of the tall, muscular man that was waiting for the train.

Feliciano had learned quickly that he was always here around this time of night, waiting for the same train as Feliciano did every night. Feli knew not whom he was, but he supposed he shouldn't care. People deserve privacy, and while the Italian boy absolutely hated silence, he was willing to allow the man to stand silently and alone as they both waited for the train.

The annoying train was always 10 minutes late so Feliciano was always forced to stand and wait for it. The silence nearly killed him every time…

 ** _Please review if you like it! Also, check out my Tumblr review page to find amazing fanfictions written by authors everywhere! You can even submit your own writing or your favourite fanfiction if you'd like to! The Tumblr page is called reviewing-fanfictions !_**


End file.
